Journal Entries
by pepsicoal230
Summary: All my characters's backstories. I own my characters and the world they are in.
1. Chapter 1

Some things you might need to know before reading:

Tiracia is the name of the world that all stories take place in.

Corsar, Menit, Venio, Lexi, Tolerance, and Ferris, are all planets that are caught in eachother orbit and connected by invisable forces that tie them togeather.

Soulstealers, are like Vampires that are alive, mostly feed off energy of a soul from living creatures, and can give birth.

In Tiracia anything, and everything is possible.

Anti-Soulstealers, are Soulstealers that actually do eat whole people and not just the energy of the person soul.

Civil war is comon.

all of these enteries are my own character's

five words of warning: contains:

slight Mpreg (male pregnancy)

slight yaoi

very detailed battles and living horrors

some vulgar language

spoilers for my actual in progress novel


	2. Saffron's Backstory

Saffrosech Von (Hazal) Tarterous Black page 3

I was born on the 19th day of Kazenbre year

23,232. On Arasia (Earth) My birthdate is March

19th 1936. Today the date is the twenty foruth day

of Kazenbre year 24,144. On Arasia It is March 24 2007.

If you are Arasia (from Earth), then you'll

probably find this hard to belive but I am only 13

year old. You see Tiracia's year's equal one earth

month, but Soulstealers like me only age every 12

Tiracian years. Especially since I drank twice from

the Corsarean (Tiracian Earth pretty much)

Foutntain of youth which makes you age every 6

years if only drinken once. If you drink more than

once, another 6 years is added.

But that's not what my journal is about.

It's about my life during those 76 years I've been

alive. I guess I should start with my clan

(soulstealer family). Not all of it just a few

members.

My father, Is the emperor of the soulstealer Sir

Myressous De Losderouse Black. Though I am older

My twin brother Levicticus (lee-vict-ick-us), but Im

not complaining. My father, as the emporer of

Menit (soulstealer kingdom), has the most children

of all other soulstealer clan on Corsar and Menit.

Most soulstealer clans has at most twenty-five

members almost never including parents. My father

(and this is one of the reasons I hate him), has 46

children, and only 5 wives to bare them all.

page 4

My mother was Ravenier (raven-ear) Nezrendra

Black. She died when I was 2 1/2, and my father

abandoned me and Levicticus.

My twin brother Levicticus Roun Sectrome Black,

was taken along with me, when my mother died. He

was put in the cell next to mine in the prison we

were held in.

I was there until I was 4 3/4 years old. That

was when I was taken from the prison, and relocated

to Venio (another Tircaian planetoid, aka the

literal Tiracian hell).

I remember that day as if it was 3 minuets ago

the date was the fifth day of comren year 23,2325

(June 5 1938). A gaurd came from the main prison

down to my cell, and took me and Levicticus, up

about 4 flights of stairs, and half way up I had to

carry levicticus on my back, we had to walk

ourselves.

When we got there, a man and a little boy that

looked about 5 or 6, was standing infront of a line

of seventeen kids from ages 3-7 years old. The man,

that at the time I thought was almost a woman

was staring at the . He was fair skined, about 6''5

(and trust me, to a 2''1, 4 3/4 year old, that's

pretty tall), He had long wavey right then light

black but not quite grey hair that touched his

elbows. The little boy was short, had rusty red hair

that spike slightly, and had eyes like a raging river.

page 5

The man spoke to the line " Listen up, My son

Xavior here is very lonly and I as the ruler of Venio

cannot entertain him as much as he would like me

to. so we deside to choose a play mate for him, and one of you will be brought to my palace and live

there as his friend until he desides to let you return

here". Then the man looked to his son and asked,

"well son? which one would you like?" Xavior walked

over to the line then looked at us. I guess I had a

look that he like, because he pointed to me after ten

minuets of observing. The man behind Xavior

nodded, "him?" he asked, the boy nodded, "yes, I

want him, can I keep him daddy?" the little boy,

asked as if I was some kind of pet animal. The

man nodded, "of course you can keep him my boy" he

said, then , was taken to my cell and was told to

gather my things and to report upstairs in fifteen

minuets. Levicticus cried and I comforted him, "don't

worry Levi I'll be back " I promised. The gaurd came

for me then and opened the door of my cell. I told

levi never tgo give up, and they took me away. When

I entered the palace thrownroom, there in frount of

me was the young man and his son. "My name is

Kevillian, and your name boy?" he said, falsly

interested, I waited then said "Saffrozech"

Xavior was at least a year older than I was, he

was about five when we met. I became his personal

toy, and I couldn't say anything about it.

Every chance he got Xavior would torture me with crule games and annoying hints that I was his entertainment.

page 6

He got so bad, that Xavior started to dress me

up as his "little sister sally" he would say. I was

about 5 when he began doing this.

One day, while Xavior and I were on Corsar, I

snuck off and went exploring. During my

exploration, I stumbled upon an old but really

beautiful garden, it was gaurded by big willow

trees, and a small 3ft tall wall that stretched

around it. In the center of the garden, I saw a small

lake that laid at the end of a simple river that

flowed around the garden in a complete circle.

"wow" I gasped, this place was just beautiful, I

entered the garden and saw a small water fall, that

was at least 8ft tall. I know that 8 feet tall is

actually a small water fall but it was very

beautiful anyways, and me being actually 5.5 year

old (my actual age right now Is, 156) and only 3''4

It was huge! I went over to the lake and notice a

small island in the middle of it, on the island there

was pure white bird as big as a hawk but as

white as a dove.

It saw me and to my suprise it spoke saying

"Hello there". Now being raised in Tiracia, you learn

quickly to expect the unexpected, but even if you

live in Tiracia, a talking bird is bound to catch you

off gaurd, especially if your from Arasia. I

responded in the most simpliest way I could.

"Uh hi?" I said quietly. The bird looked at me

page 7

and asked "Do you know where you are?". I shook my head, then asked,

"Where?" I looked around the bird chuckled, "You are in The Gaurden of Life" The bird explained, "in the middle, is the Fountain of Youth".

(By the way, this fountain no longer exists, It was 7 years later, distroyed by my alterego Von, This was 65 and 1/2 years ago)

I looked around again, "really?" I gasped, and looked into the water, I hadn't dranken any water in days, and I was really thirsty. I looked up at the bird, "what would happen if someone drank froom the lake?" I asked, The bird thought a moment then said,

" Your age would decrease by 2 years, then you would age only every six years, if of course you only drink once from it."

I really didn't care, I was thirsty and hot, it was about 104 degrees outside. Without warning I scooped up the water into my hands, and drank from it,

I did this twice. The bird looked at me, "You'll be younger in the morning" she warned, "How old are you now?" she asked after.

I though a moment then said, "i'm 5 and 1/2". The bird nodded, "Since you drank from the fountain twice your age will decrease 4 and 1/2 years" she warned. I nodded somehow accepting this new information.

I ran out of the garden and back to where Kevillian and Xavior were. They hadn't even noticed I went missing.

When returned to Venio, I went up to my room. It was the smallest room in the second mansion but it could still contain 4,000 rows of 5,000 tiles, without then over lapping.

The walls were all 300 ft tall and 205 ft wide. My bed was 7ft long and 5ft wide. The windows (which were barred by the way) were 10 ft by 4 ft. It had a mirror in it too, the mirror was about 7ft tall and 3ft wide, had white wood framing it, and it hung from the wall.

I went to sleep after thinking about the garden.

when I woke up the next morning, what the bird said had come true, instead of being 5 and 1/2, I was 1 and 1/2 in almost every way, except in mind, Mentally I was still 5.

I was only changed physically: I could walk and talk, I could read in my and Kevillian and xavior's language and I could eat regularly. The only things that did change (which I never lived down) were, my hight which originally 3''4 was now only 2 feet, and my bladder control.

No one could belive what happend, eventually the lie I got them to believe was that Someone put a spell on me to live longer for "ugh" Xaviors sake. A few weeks after that, Xavior began to get bored again, he wantd more than me to tourture-I mean "play with". So on 6th day of roskard or August 6th, Kevillian and Xavior Ironiclly chose Levicticus, my twin brother, to be his next victum- I mean "friend".

Appenently, Levicticus was sold as a slave to a woman who wished to have children. When the woman bought him she forced him to drink from the same

fountain I did, twice as well. So he was still my twin.

Being with my brother again made me really happy. He now liked to be called Lee or Levi, and he was just as mentally devloped as I was, he only had the body of a 1 1/2 year old.

The only things that changed for him were his (like mine) Bladder control, and his hight. Since we had each

other to take care of, Kevillian made us take care of eachother, which includes diaper duty. xavior loved to 3 watch us as we squirmed under eachother and complained.

When actually became 5 and 1/2 again I started to show signs of power, so Kevillian deside to make me his "apprentice" which made two thing happen: one, Xavior got so jelouse of me that he began to use me as a practice target for knife throwing or gun and arrow 23 shooting and he began to strap me to my bed some how undress me, and mock my old habbits by using a cold wet cloth and wiping my whole body down with it, thuroughly and harshly, and Levi my brother was force to leave and was sent back to his slave owner.

This started to make me mad. One day as Xavior was having "target practice" he actually got me in the shoulder. The wound I had to treat myself.

By then I hated them, I hate Kevillian, I Hate Xavior, I hated Venio, I hated That I found out months before that I was the Dragon god Soron, I hated everything.

I felt the Hatred in my veins, I burned with the desire to kill them.

Then one night, It happend. It was during a period of

page 8.

time called The Dark hours, in which the sun sets and no moon or stars come out, it stays dark for 48 to 72 hours.

I was 7 years old, I had long slightly messy black hair, dark blue eyes, and was 4''7 in height. I was in my room after being "changed". I sat there sore, angry searing with hatred. Suddonly I heard a voice.

It was quiet and rough, and it spoke in a hushed voice almost like a whisper, The voice said "Ahhh, finnally, I've woken up".

I looked around, "Who's there?" I demanded, I saw no one, I looked out the window and the night looked as if some one painted the window with 25 coats of black paint or replaced it with a long opaque piece of jet black glass. I heard the voice again, I'm not outside silly" the voice was male, and now sounded a bit like how you think a demons voice would be like, for some of you, here is an example: Naraku and sesshomaru's voices combined.

I looked around again, "Hello?" I called, a bit frightened, the voice laughed, "Over here!" it called, I turned in horror to realize that the voice was coming from my mirror, which in the candle light was dark.

I went over to the mirror and looked in. When I did, I saw a boy, the same age as me.

He was at least a foot taller than I was, he had celtic like skin (very light and shiny), Long light black hair that was between grey and black, and peircing gold eyes that almost shone like candle light. i could only tell he was my age because he had that young look to his pale but almost colorful face. It's kind of wierd to say this, but if he wern't so creepy looking in body and a guy, he'd actually be very beautiful.

You could almost argue that he had made him self look that way with make up and fixed his hair up.

His eyes were very finly trace with silver, that helped to shape them, the lids were violet, like an early morning sky, and his lashes were long and perfectly alligned likr tiny black blade of recently cut grass, becuase of this, his eyes were very dominant gold, and were the most vibrant thing about him.

His hair was long and went to his waist, at the top it braided around to look like a crown, the hair that remained, fell down his back in waves and curles. I looked like a river at night time.

he wore no real cloathing, but his hair was long enough to hide his personal region.

"Who are you?" I asked him, The boy just laughed, either it was my question or the look that was most likely on my face, I will never know. After laughing at me, the boy spoke, "You don't know?" he asked,

The boy's voice was calm and smooth, like a teacher explianing a problem that now one can understand.

"Come on" he said, "Try and guess".

I thought for a moment,

"Ummm, You're, a ghost?" I guessed, the boy sighed, "no, I am very much alive" he stated. I tried again,

"You're a dream?". the boy looked annoyed, "no, you are awake Saffron" he answered in a stuggled calm tone.

I gave up and shook my head, "Sorry, I have no clue" I admitted.

The boy sighed then said, "My name, boy, is Von Sethorich, I'm you" he explained slowly.

I paused for a second, "you're me?" was the only thing I could manage to say. Von laughed again and said, "yes, stupid, I'm you" he sat on the bed's reflection, I did the same on my real bed. After a moment of akward silence, I spoke, "So, what do you want?" I asked, Von tilted his head forward.

"To help you of course" he answered. I stared at him in confusion, then Von said, " I was born along with you, I live in your mind, I am your alternate ego" he explained.

I understood then, "Wait I have an alter ego?" I asked him in suprize. "Yes, everyone does moron," he responded with irritability on his voice". I stood up,

"Why didn't you talk or show yourself to me before?" I asked him.

Von looked at me, "I was sleeping" he answered, "All alteregos are dormant untill something wakes them up" he explained.

I nodded, "How did I wake you up?" I asked, my voice was a little sorry sounding" Von laughed, "Oh silly, you don't have to feel bad. I woke up because you are in need of me." he stated.

"How am I in need of you?" I asked, von thought a moment then replied saying, "You tell me".

Page 9.

I thought for a while. Then I had an Idea. "maybe you're here to fend off my lonliness". Von just laughed, "No, no, I know why I woke up, and that is not why!" he managed to say through his laughter.


End file.
